


High school sweethearts (a multi ship story)

by LunaCrescentia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A giant war breaks out, AH YES THE ANGST, Babehs, Cross wants dat ass but Luna does not want him to have it, DAWN STOP TRYING TO FUCK CROSS ITS NOT GONNA HAPPEN, DEATH TO THE DAD, Dream wants some of that ass, F/M, GET THE FUCKING SPRAY BOTTLE, Gay, LEAVE THE CHILD ALONE, Luna is scared, M/M, Multi, NO STOP FUCKING THE CHILD, Nightmare is precious book boy but if you tip him over Dream says knock you outs wouty, No Touchy, Oh no her dad is back, Oh no the smol hurt herself, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pining, SCIENCE SANS IS A TEACHER YAY, Smut, Wow Luna has two sisters, ahhhhhh, bad, beans, bish, brief mentions of Dawn x Cross, how DARE, how dare you, my child, no, oh no my finger slipped and I accidentally revealed tragic backstory, oh no sad angry smol..., oh shit one of them is a slut, oop my finger slipped more gay, oops my finger slipped Luna got kidnapped again, so much gay, stop it, ’sibling’ incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCrescentia/pseuds/LunaCrescentia
Summary: So, basically, all of the sans’s are living peaceful lives, and just going to high school now.And then a new girl comes into the school.AND ALL HELL FUCKING BREAKS LOOSE
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, BloodLust - Relationship, Classic x Fell, Dream x Nightmare, Dreamcest, Dreammare, Dust x Blueberry - Relationship, Errink, Error x Ink, Horror x lust, Kustard, Luna x Chaser, Luna x Cross, Luna x Hate, Reaper x Geno, dustberry
Kudos: 3





	High school sweethearts (a multi ship story)

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be so gay, just so all of y’all know. It’s either going to be really gay or really straight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna arrives

Luna was the new girl at school. She hated that fact, that in the middle of the high school year, HER FAMILY HAD ALL UP AND _MOVED_ without asking for HER _OPINION_ on that fact that she was leaving all of her friends behind, and gave her _NO WARNING._ Yeah, just maybe she was a bit fucking pissed at that. She growled under her breath. On the bright side, this new school didn’t seem so bad so far. The kids she had met so far were nice. But little did she know, she was about to meet skeletons who would change her life... forever. She would experience love and loss, like she had never known. And there would be heartbreaks, oh so many heart breaks. She was now heading towards her first class of the day, Magic and Monsters 101.

Whenever she reached the class, she looked around the class, taking in her surroundings. Almost everyone in the class were monsters. There were only a few humans, and a few hybrids (like her) in the class. The ones that were not monsters were called, the gifted. Humans who had been born with magic, like her. So, of course, they were given special attention, and taught how to use their magic, so they wouldn’t accidentally hurt anyone. Keyword, accidentally. Her father had always beaten her with his magic. On purpose, and yes, specifically her. She didn’t care, though. He was in jail now (she _hoped,_ oh god she _hoped)_ so it wasn’t like he could hurt her anymore. She was free of his evil influence. She took in her classmates appearances.

The one the teacher, Mr. Science, motioned for her to sit beside was a skeleton with a TON OF FLOOF. She liked this guy already. He seemed to get cold easily, like her, seeing as the Oreo skeleton who she had moved to sit beside was dressed for the Arctic in the middle of summer. A golden heart locket hung from around his neck, and he had a scar on his right cheek. After she took in his appearance, she turned to the kid beside her, who sent her a wink. She shuttered visibly from his wink, not liking that one bit. This guy was also a skeleton, who looked like a green weirdo. In that moment she decided- until she knew their names, they were dubbed as green weirdo and Oreo.

(I don’t know how to describe what Chaser looks like so look him up, please.)

”I’ll give you thirty minutes to get to know each other better, like normal.” Mr. Science said non-chalantly. Immediately, both green weirdo and Oreo turned to her. She felt eyes on her back, and she shivered, bringing her clothes closer as the temperature seemed to drop. “Hiya! My names Cross-“ she interrupted him “I looked at you and immediately dubbed you Oreo.” Cross, surprisingly, burst out laughing “actually, I was about to say, but my friends call me fluffy Oreo.” She joined him in the laughter, and they all felt the tension ease a little. She was about to introduce herself, whenever the green weirdo spoke “hey cutie~” she went tense. She didn’t like that at all. “Chaser...” Cross warned. “Just like everyone other girl in class, she’s probably not gonna like you trying to... _chase her heart~”_ she took a deep breath, trying her hardest not to laugh at Cross’s sly pun. But she failed, miserably, just looking at the expression on his face.

He was just so... _proud_ of himself that it made her laugh. Chaser glared at him, not liking how he was getting along better with Luna than he has so far. “My name is Luna.” She finally said, once her giggles had died down. “Well, nice to meet you to, Luna.” A voice behind her intoned. His voice was deep, and enchanting. She turned around to see who had spoken. It was a skeleton, but he seemed to be made out of smoke. Cross and Chaser both glared at him. They didn’t seem to like him. His eyes were red. “The names Hate, darling~ you’ll probably be hearing it a lot more.”   
  
Her heart sped up slightly, before she shook her head “maybe, maybe not.” She quickly regained her composure. And then a vision hit her. In the vision, she could feel that her breath was heavy, and someone was licking up her neck. She felt the person in the vision bite down, her vision starting to go hazy. A chuckle emanated from behind her, and she realized she was pressed up again someone. The chuckle seemed to have the familiar, playful, tone of Cross’s. She then saw Hates eyes staring at her, when her eyes opened in the vision, and then she snapped back into reality.

The _fuck_ was _that_? 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open, and I’ll put them in a different book I will make


End file.
